1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving force transmission mechanism for medical devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, in a specification of U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2014/330079 is disclosed a driving force transmission mechanism for medical devices which can transmit driving force of a motor which is a driving source (an input section) arranged at a proximal end of an operation section as rotational driving force of a gear disposed at a distal end of a drive shaft having appropriate flexibility. The gear at the distal end of the drive shaft is arranged at a predetermined position in an insertion section for a body cavity or the like, and meshed with the other gear (an output section) in the driving force transmission mechanism. The driving force is transmitted from the motor to the drive shaft, the gear at the distal end of the drive shaft, and the other gear in the mentioned order, and rotation of the other gear enables a spiral tube attached to an outer circumference of the insertion section of the driving force transmission mechanism to rotate in a desired direction around a central axis of the insertion section.